Rips Through Space
by Shadow WindHD
Summary: A young boy is whisked into a reality that matches Xcom2, by a mysterious man, who seems extremely out of touch with humanity...
1. Whisked Away

**Hi, I just decided to write a random story like this. Don't have any idea why, but just deal with it. Also, please give me suggestions on new characters. I'd prefer them to be enemies or aliens. Humans are easy enough to make up by myself. 'Coz of course, humans are simple beings. Yep, I did just horribly insult myself. Also, all though the beginning (Not including the start of the beginning) is in our reality, do not let that fool you. You'll see how it links to Xcom. One last thing before the story STARTS; the censored name is not rude. I just couldn't bother to come up with a human name. AKA Earthling name. I do not own Xcom. I do own the idea of how the realities and timelines work in this story.**

Huskins surged forward into a low crouch behind a bag of rubbish.

"Don't really see how this is any cover at all, but okay…" remarked the now experienced agent.

Now that he was flanking a group of un-expecting mutons, this gave him the perfect opportunity to strike. Raising his assault rifle, he locked his sight on the nearest muton and prepared to pull the trigger. Only a millisecond before he pulled the trigger, Sergeant Li rushed into the middle of the mutons, preparing to slice through the middle of another muton.

'What was that for Commander?" whined Huskins.

A fraction from its body, the jagged blade was rejected by the green plating covering the victim's arms.

"What in"- Li's last words were interrupted by a punch from the muton into her gut.

This particular part has been censored by the 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? KIDS MIGHT BE READING THIS!' corporation.

"Crap!" exclaimed a young boy whom name was (This name has been censored for unknown stupid reasons) Slamming his face into the computer.

"Watch your language young man!" shouted his father through the kitchen wall. What was his dad doing in the kitchen? Who knows, maybe eating leftovers from last night's dinner? (Censored name) sighed. How was he supposed to know mutons could block things that they didn't know were there? Then again, in real life they would have noticed a ruddy sergeant running right in front of their face.

He wandered outside. As usual, his no-one-in-particular-mother was busy sounding of monologue alerts in his head to the flowers. (Censored name) was no flora expert, but it looked to him that his mother would kill the plants with how much water she was giving them.

 _'Well, the woods look promising today, might give me time to clear my head'_ thought the young boy.

Now lurking in the woods, (Censored Name) noticed how quiet it was today. All he could hear was the dreadful monologue of the wind whistling through the trees and the occasional crack of a twig's life he ended. Not even the clouds stirred, all was silent, as if they were anticipating for something to happen. This was starting to get on the censored boy's nerves. Fortunately for him, it did not last long.

"HJKHKJHJKGFHGKJHGLKJHLJ!" sounded some unknown source. (Okay, I did just go the tiniest bit crazy there.) Shocked by the sudden intrusion on the silence, (CENSORED NAME) leapt into the air, as if he had been pricked by a pin. The scene seemed quite comical in fact. Now more alert, the nervous human (I say this, because it's quite obvious there are non-human characters in this. Or there will be.) Stood his ground and scanned his surroundings. Now that he looked closer, he noticed that there was actually movement around him. A mouse scurried through the grass, coming to a sudden stop soon after. When it came within (Censored Name's) line of sight again, a large emerald beetle was perched between its teeth. But what really stood out to him, was an ominous light ahead of him. It seemed to originate from nowhere, but it seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. He stepped towards it, attracted to it like a fly is to the light.

(Unknown person's P o v)

 _What am I doing? It's still day time, and I'm wandering around doing my job where a puny human likes to frolic!_

 _Even then, he still did not escape. Wait! I just revealed the gender! Oopsies! Anyway, he walked forward. This should be about the right area. At last, after a few minutes of restless searching, he found what he was after. The precious gem sparkled in the sunlight._

 _"Shkunkins!" He happily remarked._

 _Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes._

 _"Hmm? I know you're there come out."_

 _The young boy emerged from the bushes._

 _Only a moment after the boy had come out, he noticed there was another presence nearby._

 _The foolish young human boy asked, "Who else is here?"_

 _At first the unknown person was confused (He wasn't very good with English) then after a moment, he realised he what he was talking about._

 _Ahh, he must mean Scarlet._ _Thought he._

 _With that, he grabbed the young human and chucked into one of his marvellous portals. He was never seen again, or at least, in that reality…_

 **Hi, thanks for reading that, sorry it's a bit short though. Anyway, please give me extra characters to use. I shall put in interviews with the unknown guy and Scarlet at the bottom, once they have fully introduced themselves in the story.**

 **Accessing data file 01**

 **Silacoid**

 **English translation**

 **Silacoids are an extremely primitive species, which are extremely hostile, though the possess no brain. The work quite similarly to Earth's jellyfish, but with one major difference. Silacoids can easily change shape, being a blob of glue. They are only a mild threat to the Xcom forces, as they cannot get up close without being shot or sliced etc. Such, they are only the last line of defence, and are thought worse than dirt in the ADVENT community.**


	2. Introductions

**Hey, I'm back again, fortunately or unfortunately, to post another chapter. I made this one the day I published the first chapter! WOOOOOOO! I'm gonna see how fast I can publish each chapter. Also, I cannot work on my story on the week days, except for Friday afternoon. I do not own Xcom.**

 _((Censored Name's) P o v)_

 _Black. Darkness. Nothing. That is all there is to see. What else do you expect me to say? There is nothing here. Go home and kill yourself. Get out of my life._ _A Tall bald man with bulging muscles is standing in front of him. And from what it seems, he's not to friendly…_

 _But, but, I s-a-a-w him!_

 _Go home kid._

 _Still he did not budge. As such, the stranger swivelled around, baring huge tusks, sprouting out of his jaw. His face seemed to be melting, and there was no way to fix it. His hands, were, not exactly hands, but were more of a puddly thing. It confused the young human greatly. Hs legs, well, nothing to say about that, they simply weren't there. Instead, there were to streams of water gushing out of the stumps of where the legs should have been. Before he could muster even the slightest peep out of his lungs, the abomination was on him, that was the end of him…_

 _"Fwaahhh!" the boy woke up startled, attracting a glance from his captive._

 _"You are up…" remarked the stranger in some kind of, inhuman way._

 _"Pppptt! That was the stupidest dream in existence!" sounded an unidentified voice (UV), "Oh no, the weirdo guy is going to wash me to death!"_

 _The voice's owner broke out into laughter. He realised that the voice's owner was probably female, or just some really girly boy. AKA: A girly manic._

 _"How could anybody be scared of that washing machine?" this sentence was followed by another series of manic laughing._

 _By now, as you might be able to tell if you've been paying attention, (Censored Name) was even more confused. But just before he could ask what was going on, he was beaten to it by the man again._

 _"So, Ghshi, oops, I forgot, I need to speak English to puny Humans," said the unknown man, "So, Julius," (Look! The kid's name!)_

 _"Wait, why'd you call me Julius?"_

 _"Isn't that a popular Earth name? Wasn't there an extremely famous being that went by that name?"_

 _Nick sighed. (That's, his real name.) Something was definitely wrong with this guy. He glanced around, searching for some sign of who the other voice was. But, to no avail. All he managed to find was fifteen bushes, a set of golden scales, some feathers on the floor and the expanse of ground they were on. This was not including the pitiful mattress he was lying on. It was composed of grass and feathers._ _Is this all they sleep on every night?_ _He wondered._

 _"He's back to daydreaming," exclaimed the female voice._

 _"Wait, you can see me? And even more importantly, who are you? And even more important than that, where am I? And even more importantly than that, how did you know what I was dreaming? And even more-_

 _"Woah, calm down kid, pull yourself together and chillax," intruded the female calmly._

 _"We have, um- what was that word?" said the captive, "Ahh, that's it, we have much to talk about."_

 _"That's not very reassuring but, I'll take it," replied Nick. He realised now was the time to get some answers._

 _"Scarlet, can you please translate some of the modern English this underling is saying?"_

 _"Hey, that's really mean!" complained Nick. Right now he was quite fed up with these two, whoever they were._

 _(The Mystery Guy's P o v)_

 _The following paragraph is not in English, so it has been translated by the 'Shadow Wind HD is Awesome!' corporation._

 _Would he scream if he saw Scarlet? Maybe I should go and talk to her about it. But what if he sees my portals before I warn him? Come on, you've done this over a hundred times, and now's the only time you worry about it? Come on, maybe I should just do it and see how it goes…_

 _"Okay Scarlet, get out of that tree and get down here!" he ordered._

 _He looked back at the human child._

 _How young and wimpy he is. How is he supposed to help us?_

 _He noticed a confused look on his face. Probably because he had absolutely no idea of what he just said._

 _Soon, Scarlet was out of the tree and within the little camp that the human body lay in._

 _"Greetings, human, ahh, enough with all the dumb talk, just tell me your name," said Scarlet, at first solemnly, and then gleefully._

 _But the boy didn't reply, he was too flabbergasted by what he saw…_

 _(Nick's P o v)_

 _He couldn't believe what he saw. It was kind of confusing, and he couldn't pull himself together. After half a minute, though it felt like an hour, he brought up the courage to say one thing, but it wasn't what he wanted to say. It was in fact, kind of insulting. (Kids, do not read the next part, that would be preferable.) This is what he said:_

 _"Is it just me, or does that snake have tits?" Only by the time the words had slipped out of his mouth did he recoil. He was quite shocked by his words. After all, he was only ten and he was saying stuff like that._

 _Maybe I should watch my language like Father said._

 _The mystery man was quite confused, as he was not familiar with that word, and didn't know about that particular body part. ('Coz where he comes from, they do not have such things. They have only venom sacs, which are the closest thing. Yep, he was brought up by vipers. Though, Nick new nothing of it.) Scarlet on the other hand, had spent years as a civilian patrol unit, breaking up fights in the street, doing stuff blah, blah, and blah. This caused her to have to learn human languages and the new modern words to. Such, she understood everything about the comment Nick had stated._

 _Nick noticed that she tried to seem appalled, but to no avail. She could not help bursting into laughter._

 _Well, this didn't go as planned…_

 **Hi, and thanks for reading another chapter. I remember there was something I wanted to say down here, but I have completely forgotten it. Anyway, please give me suggestions for which realities or mystery guy shall be visiting in the future. Yep, that will be a part of him. Also, here's a cheeky sneak peek. Mystery Guy is eighteen years old, and was raised by Saigon, the Hierarch Mother of the Vipers. He also is quite fond of ignoring, and is does not know his maths, but actually have extremely high IQ! Next chapter, we shall interview him on how the timelines and realities work.**

 **Accessing Data file 06**

 **Human**

 **English Translation**

 **Security Lock password**

 **28910**

 **Access Granted**

 **Humans are pitiful creatures, they do not have any natural weapons, and cannot survive in harsh conditions. They believe they are sentient, but yet they still fight for what they believe in, and do not often put themselves in other's shoes. But, their genetic stature is quite useful, and is vital for the AVATAR project that has been set out by the Elders.**


	3. Disputes

**Hi, I'm back again to write another annoying chapter possibly. I have camp on Wednesday, but you probably wouldn't notice since it ends on Friday. And I only work on my chapters on the weekend. Also, here's the question I forgot to ask. Should Shadow and Scarlet be a 'thing'? I hope you chose no, but that's not up to me. If I do, there won't be really horrible stuff like, that 's' word thing. I remember I read an alright fanfiction, but it suddenly turned around with a really sexual chapter I don't wanna describe. And I don't wanna scar a child for life either. Also, the interview shall be after this chapter! I do not own Xcom.**

(Nick's P o v)

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're friends with a giant mutant snake?" nick rambled. He often did this whenever he was in shock, or just wanted to be a pain in the ass.

Scarlet had already left, due to the constant referral to her as 'a giant mutant snake thing'. Of course, this would be extremely annoying, like someone calling you a giant mutant ape. Of course, that's not nearly as offensive. Apes are quite intelligent, and have a similar structure to humans, while snakes aren't very bright, and have a completely different structure to vipers. (What they call themselves will be revealed in the interview, Or not).

"Yes, I have known Scarlet for quite a bit. Well, since I was five," replied Shadow. Yep! That's what he's known by. Anyway, by now it was midday, and one full twenty four hour cycle. Nick was starting to get hungry and dearly missed home. Though some may think they would love to go and run away, or they could do well on their own, this often not the case.

"Back then, Shadow was a little wimp!" shouted out Scarlet, having obviously overheard what they were saying.

Shadow glanced over at the nearest bush and frowned. By now, Nick could tell that Shadow was clearly not good with his modern English, and that was most likely why he was confused.

"I thought I told you not to use the newer English words," said Shadow.

There was no reply. _I wonder why Shadow is so ignorant when it comes to English._

"But why did you bring me here?" asked Nick, he was now desperate to get home.

"That shall all come in time… Bah! Who needs mysterious messages, just tell him," said Scarlet in a deep voice.

Nick swivelled around to once again meet Shadow's masked eyes. For a moment, not even the slightest movement was made. All was silent. Nothing stirred, as if even the trees and the wind were listening in.

"That is not important right now. Something is happening, I can just feel it," replied Shadow.

"There he goes again, talking about feeling stuff in his bones," Scarlet moaned from within the undergrowth, "You spend too much time around Sans."

"Who- Nick was suddenly cut off by Shadow pushing him into the nearest ditch and covering it with dirt. _Not exactly the nicest way to treat your prisoner._

Outside, he heard loud footsteps, shuddering through the ground sending lizards scuttling away. After a small amount of time, they came to a stop. Deep breathing was heard after that. He heard Scarlet hissing aggressively from within a bush. _What's going on?_

He so desperately wanted to jump out of cover and help against whoever was there, but he quickly realised that would do no good. He would probably just get in the way. He wouldn't be any good at commanding either. He knew that for sure. Xcom had just proven that about thirty times already. _I'll just have to wait for things to settle down…_

(Scarlet's P o v)

 _What's he doing here? He never does anything at this time! Damn._

"What do you want Alphin?" she scowled with a slight tinge of a hiss. She was quite proud at this in fact. Most vipers could not say many things without making some kind of loud hissing noise. But through much practice, and negotiation with humans, she was able to control what noises she made.

"Oh nothing much," replied Alphin sarcastically, "Where is he?"

"Mutons," muttered her work partner.

Alphin was not exactly the friendliest guy. He was often referred to as 'The Megalomaniac' and quite rightly so. _There's no limit to that guy's greed…_ she thought in disgust. But she couldn't focus on that. All she could currently do was hope he didn't find that human and that no fights would break out. Alphin was quite fond of war, unlike quite a few of the people under ADVENT's reign, and was especially fond of obtaining everything he could, even from his own army. Though, of course, Scarlet and Shadow were nowhere near being part of Alphin's army. In fact, most of the time they were the ones disputing against him.

Of course, she decided not to tell him 'coz general logic.

A _being from other reality + crazy megalomaniac who hates your guts = BAD TIME._

"There's something else you want with him/her, isn't there?" Scarlet hissed. This time, the aggressive hissing was on purpose.

Though she knew Alphin would get aggravated at that, she also knew they would be able to take him on.

"*Sigh* How do you always know when I'm keeping something from you?" he whined.

And then he struck.

 **Yeah! Chapter greetings hu hi! I'm Scarletuyhsdfpouiahfusioahdf**

 **Sorry, little dispute there with the key board. We've decided that I would write what we say and what's going on.**

 **Me: Derp! skjn Scarlet!**

 **Scarlet: *Silent***

 **Shadow: *Not Silent* Okay, why did you get us to come here?**

 **Myselderp: The viewers want an interview.**

 **Scarlet: Are you so sure? I checked your fanfiction yesterday, and only one person's commented on it, and I've got a sneaking feeling that was you while you weren't signed**

 **IGNORE THE PART ABOVE.**

 **Sans: So this is what an everyday house looks like above ground…**

 **Me: Why did you invite him?**

 **Shadow: *shrug***

 **Okay, sorry, obviously this isn't getting anywhere, so we'll have to stop NNOOO!**


End file.
